Promise to Love Me Forever
by RiYuYami
Summary: For the first time in years, Germany goes to visit Italy's grave and to speak with him, hoping that this is good for both him and the Italian.  Sequel to Tears of an Angel


I felt it was time to make a sequel for Tears of an Angel, I need to explain what happened to Italy and what caused his death along with how Germany's been since Italy's passing.

Summery: For the first time in years, Germany goes to visit Italy's grave and to speak with him, hoping that this is good for both him and the Italian.

Warning: previous character death, OOC moments, sad ending

The title is not a song title this time, it's just something simple

Pairing: Germany/ Italy

On with the fic.

* * *

**Promise to Love Me Forever **

**

* * *

**

It was almost taboo to mention the name Italy nowadays around Germany. If it were slipped out by accident, Germany would shut himself down and be nothing more then a quiet figure until he came back to reality.

Twenty years have passed since Italy's death, one that was apparently made to happen due to politics. Apparently it seemed that Italy's bosses were unhappy with the two Italians that made up Italy. So they decided that Romano, who was older and stronger then the other brother, would be given the title of Italia.

Neither Romano nor Italy was aware of this, but Romano found out shortly after his little brother's funeral. It would be an understatement to say that Romano was pissed; he was beyond it and actually broke down in front of Germany when he told him to news, which cause Germany to go into his quiet state of mind.

The other nations did their best to move on after the passing of such a wonderful nation, but it wasn't easy. While the rest of the world continued on like it never happened, the nations kept quiet, a bit of happiness was taken from them. Each did their part to cheer up, but not even America who was normally a ball of sunshine could crack a smile during meetings anymore.

Everyone worried for Germany, seeing as he was hit the hardest with Italy's death, even Romano could see this. Germany had been in love with Italy, he had been Italy's first and second love, and after learning that he was Holy Roman Empire, Germany was upset that he only found out just before Italy died.

It was painful; oh God how it was painful to know that he was able to keep his promise but Italy was unable to enjoy it for more then a few moments. It hurt him to even think about it, which was awful because his memories kept harassing him over and over.

Prussia was the one who had to deal with Germany's pain, watching as his strong little brother would sometimes lie in his bed for hours, not moving and just looking at the ceiling. He would always lie on his side of the bed, the other side was never occupied, that use to be Italy's side.

The older German would always bite his lips when he watched Ludwig go from doing work or cleaning to just spacing out, as if his mind wasn't in the same room as his body. Prussia missed Italy as well, but Ludwig needed to move on, no matter what, it would be impossible for Italy to come back. He wasn't like Holy Roman Empire, whose death caused the birth of a nation seconds after his heart stopped.

It was painful to watch his brother's life slowly slip away over the suffering of a lost love.

* * *

"I think you should go and visit him." Prussia suggested to Germany who was working at his desk, doing paper work that he put off for a bit. Germany didn't look up, he just kept writing as if he hadn't heard his brother speak.

This pissed the Prussian off; his little brother was always doing this! He never took up Prussia's suggestion to go and visit Italy's grave! Fuck, Prussia always made trips to go and visit Ol' Fritz's grave and speak to his most favorite person in the world. But Germany, oh that stubborn boy, he refused because he felt that he couldn't handle it.

"Please West, you need to see him at least once, you're killing yourself." Prussia frowned, his hands stuffed in his pockets to partially keep him distracted and to not notice how his brother's hand stopped writing and twitched. "I know you miss him, we all do, but please. If not for yourself, but for him… Feli wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

"…"

"It's been twenty years, next week if I'm correct. You almost went to see him ten years ago but you panicked and I found you hiding in your room. You need to see him this year or you'll just keep avoiding him."

Germany slowly looked up at Prussia and took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can… do you mind… coming with me Bruder?"

The older nation nodded. "Ja, I'll take you to see him."

* * *

Romano suggested that Italy be buried in a special spot in North Italy, a little field that was privately owned by the Vargas brothers. It was away from the city and was in a beautiful area where daisies grew, Italy's favorite flower.

Italy had once taken Germany and Japan to this place, saying that he spent the day painting there with a special friend of his. Germany would later remember that moment, spending the day painting small rabbits and flowers with the little maid he fell in love with.

There was a tall tree near the center of the field, it was a hazelnut tree. Under it was a grave marking, made of stone found in Rome. Written on it was a name, 'Feliciano Vargas, Italia Veneziano', showing that this was where Italy had been buried. Around it were flowers, showing that other nations had arrived to say hello to the fallen country.

When Prussia and Germany arrived, they found Romano sitting on a rock not far from the grave, Spain sitting on the ground next to him and making a flower crown out of the daisies. The Italian looked up at Germany and frowned, but not in a rude way, more in an understanding way. "So you've finally came to say hello after all this time, huh potato bastard?"

"… Ja…" Germany nodded, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. He had been told by Prussia to dress nicely today, making him wear a suit that Italy had helped him pick out years ago for a date. In his hands were a bouquet of red roses and cyclamen, two flowers whose meanings do not match well. Roses are symbols of love, but cyclamens, they mean goodbye.

There were no other words spoken between the two, Germany motioned for Prussia to go first, he wanted to have his moment with Italy last. Prussia held a small bouquet of cornflowers as he walked up to Italy, speaking too softly for the others to hear. He only stayed for a few moments before giving Italy's grave a thumb's up after placing the flowers on the ground and walking over to his brother, his little bird sitting quietly on his head.

"He's ready to see you." Prussia smiled sadly and patted Germany's shoulder. "Go get him West."

The blond stood still for a moment before walking over to the tree, each step felt like it was taking a century to hit the ground. He could hear his heart beating fast in his chest as he walked over, feeling uncomfortable. When he was only ten feet away, he felt the need to run like he did years ago, but is stubborn determination prevented that and he continued until he was only a foot away, looking down at the grave marker.

"Guten tag… angel…" He tried to smile, something he hadn't done in years. He sat down and looked at the stone, knowing that Italy was under him. "I'm sorry for not visiting you… I feel awful for doing such a thing to you."

_It's not your fault Germany._

The German blinked, for a moment there, it seemed like he could hear Italy's voice. But maybe it was just his imagination, though he was still willing to speak to the grave as if Italy was right there.

"It is, I knew I needed to visit you, but I didn't want to see this place again. I don't like knowing that you're here, alone."

_It's actually really nice here Germany, I get to see pretty flowers and birds, and the sky is really nice to look at it~!_

"But aren't you alone?"

_Si, a little, but the animals keep me company here, and I've been hanging out with Grandpa a lot! He says hi by the way, though I don't know why. He's never met you before._

Germany almost laughed at that, he never told Italy about his strange night with the Roman Empire. He frowned a little when he remembered that he was still holding the flowers. "I brought you some flowers, I know it's a cliché thing to do, but I felt it was a nice thing to do."

_Ooh! I love them~! I know I got a lot of flowers here from my other friends, but I think yours are the nicest cause you brought them for me! _Germany could almost see Italy smiling at the flowers; it hurt to see that smile in his mind.

"… How are you Italy?"

_I'm good, it's a little weird being a fallen nation, but I'm okay. I don't hurt anymore and I can watch everyone from heaven, plus I'm able to meet all my old human friends from the past. But… _

"But what?" Germany asked, feeling as if Italy was sitting in front of him on the grave stone, he could clearly see the Italian sitting there, looking healthy and alive, but right now his face seemed a little sad.

_But I miss everyone. I miss fratello, my big brothers, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, and you, I miss you the most Germany…_

"I miss you too Italy…"

_I know, I've been watching you Germany and I'm hurt. _

Germany blinked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Italy who was frowning. "Why?"

_Because you're suffering! I know it hurts, losing someone who means so much to you is one of the most painful things in the world, but I don't want to see you act like this. I've been watching over you and I've seen you go quiet and avoid everyone, even your own brother_! Italy frowned deeply, looking upset and ready to cry.

_Please Ludwig, I can't bear to watch you in pain like this, you're killing yourself over my death. I know it's hard, I know first hand, but I want you to continue living, if not for yourself, but for me…_ Germany watched as tears came down Italy's cheeks, and on instinct, Germany reached up to wipe away at the tears. They felt almost real to him. _I want you to smile again Germany…_

"Please don't cry Feliciano… I'm sorry for worrying you like this, but I don't have any reason to smile, I don't have you."

_But you have my memories. You have my love, because no matter how many years go by, I'll always love you the most Ludwig, even if I'm not around to be there with you. Please… I want you to live on; I want you to enjoy life for the both of us._ Italy leaned forward and was now right in front of Germany, just inches away.

_Can you promise me that you'll move on, that you can be happy knowing that I still love you and will always be watching? _

Germany looked into those sad brown eyes and nodded, holding up his pinky for Italy to link his own with it. "Promise." He smiled slightly and a smile came to Italy's own face as he linked their pinkies together.

_Promise._ He leaned forward once more, placing his hands to Germany's cheeks and kissed him softly as Germany closed his eyes.

_Ti amo…Ludwig…_

The nation opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the tree in front of him. He frowned, it was just his imagination until he noticed that he had been crying and his tears, they had been wiped at him, he could still feel the lingering touch of soft lips that had been on his own just moments ago.

A small hint of smile came to his face as he looked up at the sky. "Ich liebe dich Feliciano, I'll keep the promise if you continue to love me for years to come."

* * *

END

Fuck, I really want to cry right now, I shouldn't listen to sad music while I work on a story…

I hope this cleared up any confusions you guys have on this story, and I hope people will enjoy it.

Please review.


End file.
